


Dollhouse

by teamfreewilllover



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Masks, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewilllover/pseuds/teamfreewilllover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight AU of Welcome to the Dollhouse. A has some fun with Spencer, who doesn't realise it's Aria behind the mask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dollhouse

Spencer sighed, as she sat on the bed. She had heard the other girls be let out over an hour ago, but her door was still locked.

"Hello Spencer, do you want to have some fun?" The computer voice chimed.

Suddenly some pictures fell down a chute in the bedroom, which Spencer quickly picked up.

**_Thought you would enjoy these-A_ **

The message was written on the back of the first photo. She turned it over to see it was Aria in her bedroom, looking in her mirror with her back to the camera. Frowning, she turned around the next picture, and this time Aria was just in her bra and panties. Spencer placed them on her bed, refusing to look at the next one.

"Look at the next picture, or you won't like what happens" The voice boomed.

Sighing, Spencer turned the picture around and saw that now Aria had no bra on. She instantly felt her mouth go dry, and could feel her own nipples had started to harden. She then turned the next picture around and this time couldn't help but let out a hitched breath. Now Aria had absolutely no clothes on, and Spencer had a good view of her from the mirror. This time she could feel herself getting wet.

"What...what is this about?" Spencer asked.

Immediately, images were projected onto her wall from somewhere and this time she could see it was a film of...Aria masturbating. God, this was too much. She put her duvet over her head, and tried not to think about it, when suddenly the sound was turned on. She could now here Aria moaning.

"This will play back to back for the next few hours...enjoy" The voice stated.

Every time minutes, Aria's moans would escalate, just like the wet sounds from her pussy would and right at the last second Aria would let out a loud pleasurable moan, which would go to Spencer's clit every time. Suddenly the duvet was pulled off her, just as she saw the door closing. Damn it. She couldn't help but look at the film now, Aria was close, her hands were shaking as she thrusted two fingers into her pussy.

"What do you want?!" Spencer shouted.

"For you to do the same" The voice replied.

Shaking her head, she sunk down and put her hands over her head. The next second the sound was turned up.

"Oh...yes...oh" Aria's moans could be heard.

She couldn't give A the satisfaction of seeing Spencer break...but maybe she could come without them knowing. She had found a pen earlier...maybe she could use that. Putting her hands behind her back so the camera couldn't see, she raised her hips slightly, then sat back down slightly, the pen just touching her pussy. She lowered herself a little further, and only just managed to keep in a moan. God, it felt so good. Soon she was almost coming, when suddenly gas started to appear in the room and she was knocked out.

* * *

When she awoke, her hands and feet were tied to the bed with handcuffs, naked, and there was someone else in the room. She let out a gasp when she saw they were wearing an Aria mask.

"Hello Spencer" The person said, holding a device when they talked.

Figuring it must be A, she started trying to get out of her bonds. A moment later the film was put back on and this time she couldn't look anywhere else. On the film, Aria quickly started to play with her nipples, pulling at them as the person in the room started to do the same to Spencer.

"No, stop!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Why would I stop when you like it so much?" The person asked, as they pinched her nipple.

Spencer continued to watch the film and soon Aria's hand drifted down to her own pussy, as the A did the same to Spencer. Aria quickly inserted a finger into her own pussy and started thrusting it in and out, obviously very wet.

"No...no-Oh!" Spencer moaned, when A did the same to her.

It didn't take long for Aria to get to the edge and soon Spencer was too.

"No...I...Oh God, there! Harder!" Spencer moaned when A started rubbing her clit.

"Oh, yes! Yes, ohhhhh!" Aria cried on the camera, coming on her hand.

"Please, more-Oh! Yes, don't stop, oh, oh, ohhhhh!" Spencer moaned, as she too came.

After a minute Spencer managed to open her eyes and let out a loud gasp as Aria took the mask off.

"Round two?" She asked.

 

 

 


End file.
